Characters
]] ]] ]] ]] A list of recurring and memorable characters, locations and sketches featured on The Benny Hill Show and separated by type. Characters * Ann Afford * Percy Ballcock * Benny the Clown * Benny the Bum * Benson * Big Benny * Big Poppa * Big Red * Bionic Boy * Reginald Boozenquet * St. John Bossom * Humphrey Bumphrey * Sir Roland Button * Casanova * The Castaway * Herbert Chaney * Charles and Susan * Chirpy Chuckles * Cole * Fanny and Johnny Craddock * Ronald Crook * Merwyn Cruddy * Tex Cymball * Dickie Davies * The Deputy * Pierre de Terre * Dickie Dido * R. Dibble * The Director * Disco Guy * Chubby Dodds * Rudy Doppleganger * Dracula * Maurice Dribble * The Drunk * Elsie * Chippy Fish * Rita Fripp * Fruit Vendor * Charlotte Fudge * The Fudpuckers * Gay Caballero * George * The Gold Digger * Cyril Goody * The Great Pretender * Emily Grimley * The Grover Family * Chu-Em Gumm * The Gunslinger * Halitosis Kid * Harry * The Hitchhiker * The Hungry Bride * Husky and Starch * Ironsides * Clyde Jarrow * Joey * Benny Kelly * Theo Kojak * Gaston LeClerc * Little Angels * Lonely Boy * The Loser * Mahala * Manolo * Marcel The Barber * Zipper Martin * Fingers McNee * Chow Mein * The Messenger * Mr. Hyde * The Newlyweds * Edith Packet * The Peeper * The Peeping Tom * Kung Phooie * George Podmore * Poster Girl * Ernie Potts * Programme Planner * Reluctant Bridegroom * Robin Hood * Mamood Ramsun * Rembrandt * Roger Rogers * The Rogue Nudist * Saucy Boy * Scarlet Pimple * Fred Scuttle * The Shadow * The She-Hulk * The Stamp Collector * The Statue * Otto Stuk * Stupid Cupid * Sure Taylor * Super-Teech * Telephone Exchange Operator * Pierre de Terre * Ginger Thompkins * Thunderclap * Ted Tingley * Joe Titmarsh * Colonel Llewellyn Todd * Ernie Touch * Tommy Tupper * Undercover Sanitary Inspector * The Vagabond * Ernie Visactemey * Gaylord Whitney * Nathan Whitechurch * Wonder-Gran * Nathan Wylde * Go to Characters Master List Locations * Acacia Avenue Safari Park * Amanda * Barcland Bank * BenHill's Bank Ltd. * Cafe Le L'Opera * Chateau Splendid * Chez When * Chinese Package Tours * Club Bizarre * Club Chica-Go-Go * Costa Patatas * Cross-Strassen Hotel * Dibbles Health Farm * Dimpton Health and Sun Club * Dimton On Sea * Dimpton Palace * El Paso * Eureka Hotel * Girls Girls Girls Nightclub * The Grange * Hill Department Store * H.M. Prison Parkmore * H.M. Prison Teddington * Hotel Sordide * Hotel Splendide * Little Dimpton * Little Dimpton Beach * Little Dimpton Health and Sun Club * Little Dimpton Hospital * Lower Tidmarsh * Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Hospital * Mariscos * National Health Clinic * New England * Passion Flower Hotel * Pearl and Plain Shopping Center * Rembrandt's Cottage * Ritz Cinema * Romford * St. Luke's Church * St. Cohen's Hospital * St. Eamon's Golf Club * St. Phillip's School for Girls * St. Solomon's School * San Embargos * Scuttle Security * Scuttle Chunnel Tunnel * S.S. Rumpo * Sunnydays Naturalist Colony * Teddington * Tische und Sonn * Westbrook Mansion * Go to Locations Master List * Go to Filming Locations Groups * Archie's Angels * The B-Team * Charlene's Angels * Continental Capers Band * Dalton Abbott Railway Choir * The Georgian Dancers * Joggers * Keep Fit Brigade * Langley Base Army Camouflage Unit * Little Angels * The Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade * The Milk Marketing Board TV Shows * After Dinner with Charlotte Fudge * At Home With Henry McGee * At The Crossroads * Beyond The Bamboo Curtain * Big Eddie * Big Poppa * Bijou Burlesque * Cagney and Lacey * Cannes TV & Film Retreat * Cross-Strassen Motel * Departure Lounge * Deep In My Heart * Fun In The Kitchen with Cranny and Johnny Faddock * Film Talk * French for Starters * The Grass is Greener * Great Mysteries With Orson Buggy * Home is the Hero * The Herd * Hott Sexxe, Free Loofa und Lust Orgie * Leprechaun TV * First Impressions * Friends To Tea With Henry McGee * Friends to TV * The Golden Shoot * Great British Dancing Finals * Holiday * Holiday Sports Spectacular * Hollywood Grates * Ironsides * Is This Your Life? * Kojak * Man vs. Machine * Marcel The Barber * Meeting People With Henry McGee * The Movie Shakers * Naked Lust in Sinful Sweden * New at Ten * Newer Faces * Opportunity's Knocking * Passengers Of Love * Sit Up And Listen * Poetry Corner * Phone in With Ludovic Kennedy * The Rogue Nudist * Spot Black * Talking Point * That's Life * Tupper Time * Uplift with Humphrey Bumphrey * Victorian Scandals * Westminster Follies * Yield To The Dawn Events * The Bucket * Grand Wheelchair Rally * National Smile Week * Scouts and Guides Annual Fete * Scuttle Chunnel Tunnel * Villain of the Year ---- Category:Lists Category:Characters